So we meet again
by fanficwritter tee
Summary: Seven years ago a threat had arrived and slip up more-than-friends, friends. Well seven years later the threat is defeated and the two friends meet up again. One who doesn't remember the other and the other that could never forget the other. Will they both ever be together again or will this new threat tear them apart for good this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys this is my first Dragon Ball fanfic but i hope you guys like it. PS for those wondering im a girl. Love ya and hope ya love it.**

* * *

Maru got out of bed and walked over to closet. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and purple 'Why are you here?' t-shirt. She also grabbed a pair of purple tennis shoes. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, she went downstairs to fix breakfast, bacon, pancakes and two glasses of orange juice. When she had just finished putting the food on the table a little girl came down stairs and sat at the table. Maru went and sat across from the little girl. The two could almost be twins if it wasn't for small details here and there. They both had brown eyes and the same facial structure and they both had tails.( A/N: Yes I said it tails but there is a reason for this. I will explain later.) The thing that separates them is the hair. Maru's hair was a dark brown and reached her shoulders while the little girl, whose name is Maya, had purple hair that reached down to her waist. (A/N There is a reason for this and you people will find out later on in the story.) "Mommy where's daddy?" The little seven- year-old asked Maru, her mom.

" I don't know but maybe you'll be able to meet him one day." Maru answered her daughter."Get ready to go Maya."

"Ok Mommy." The little girl got up after she finished eating and fan into her room. She came back downstairs dressed in a lime green t-shirt that says 'I'm a Mommy's girl', blue jeans, and lime green t-shirt that her mom picked out for her the night before. "Ok, Mommy, I'm ready!" The little girl yelled in excitement. She was going to her first day in first grade. Maru gave Maya the little green book bag and walked out the door. Once outside she crouched down to let Maya on her back, with the little girl on her back she ran to Orange Star Elementary School, or O.S.E.S., at top speed. When she got a block outside the school, she crouched down to let Maya off. Then holding her hand they walked to the school. She looked down and noticed something she quickly bent down and whispered in Maya's ear, "Remember to keep your tail wrapped around your waist." The little girl nodded, " Yes mommy." They walked into the school with their tails wrapped around their waists. They went to Maya's teacher, Ms. Hatsune (hah-soo-ney). "Hello ." Maru greeted the teacher.

" Hello Mrs. Arai," greeted. "and this must be Maya."

"Yes it is, say hi Maya." Maya looked up at the teacher shyly and said equally shy "Hello." They both were bowed now and slowly rose back up. Maru and the teacher talked a little longer then, Maru left Maya at the school then went to work. Maru worked as a waitress at a smoke-free restaurant called Capsule Dining Dishes. This day in particular a special guest came. The guest was no other than Trunks Briefs followed by someone else. She couldn't see his face. They took a seat in Maru's section. As soon as they sat down, she came over to them. When she saw them she stopped and quickly turned around and went back towards the kitchen. She went to her manager, "Can someone else take a table in my section, please?"

The manager looked at her, then back to what she was doing, "Sure, why?" Maru twiddled her thumbs, "Because there is someone out there that I don't want to see." The manager got up from where she was at her desk and walked over to where she was.

"Is that really the reason why you don't want to take that table?" She shook her head then started crying, her manager took her shoulders and and started rubbing them. "Its alright." She yelled to another waitress. "Nicole can you take Maru's table please?"

"Sure thing Jessie" The waitress known as Nicole yelled back before she hurriedly went over to the table. The manager, know as Jessie, continued trying to comfort Maru. "Now Maru tell me about this guy you don't want to see." She commanded. Maru took a shaky breath before answering, "He's my baby's father." Jessie nodded meaning she could continue. Maru took another deep breath, " The thing is though he doesn't know about the baby." The manager's mouth dropped suddenly, "What do you mean he doesn't know about the baby?"

"Exactly what I said, he doesn't know about Maya. He left before I could tell him about the baby or anything."

"Don't you think he should know so that he could help you?"

"No he shouldn't find out about my little girl."

" And why not?"

"Because I don't need him anymore and he will just get in the way."

" Not unless you let him help, an what about your little girl don't you think that she should have her daddy?" Maru looked down in shame.

"She should know her daddy, yes, but I don't think that he is ready for the responsibility of her."

"Well how old is he?"

"24."

"And how old are you?"

"24, also."

" And you are worried about him being responsible because..."

"Because I'm afraid of him not wanting or accepting her or me."

"The last thing is go out there and face him like the woman you are." She nodded, "Okay." Five minutes later she got the food that Trunks and his friend had ordered.

"Okay here you go." She handed them their food took out he notepad.

"Is there anything else you will need?" Trunks spoke up first, "Um, can I have your name and number?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give out my number to random people."

"Yeah, you will one day." The other man that, Maru knew as Goten, spoke up, "Umm, Trunks did I miss something?" Trunks turned to his friend, Maru took this chance to get away, " Do you know her?"

Trunks shrugged, "I can't my finger on it but, she seems familiar." They kept talking and when Trunks noticed that she wasn't there it was too late, she was already gone to pick up Maya.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks was still thinking about the waitress at the restaurant the other day. He could not get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried. Right now he was at his college called Orange Star College, or the OSC. He had just arrived in his 4th class, when she walked in. Goten leaned over to his best friend. "Trunks, it's your pretend girlfriend."

"Shut up." Trunks nudged Goten in his side. The professor started talking. "Class this is your new classmate."

"Hello I'm Maru Arai, Its nice to meet all of you."

"Ms. Arai. you may go sit by , Mr. Briefs please raise your hand." Trunks raised his hand hesitantly. Maru walked up the stairs in the classroom and walked all the way up to the seat to the right of Trunks. As soon as the professor said Briefs, Maru inwardly cursed herself. ***Dammit! I didn't think he was here. Dammit**, **dammit, dammit.* **She sat down beside Trunks but never looked at him as the Professor droned on and on. She could feel his glances burning a hole in her face. He leaned over just as the bell rang. Maru stood up and ran out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Trunks and a laughing Goten. It went like that all day, until the last class. Maru got ready to run off of campus right when she got ready to take off she was caught by Trunks.

"Can I ask you something? Why have you been running from me all day?" Maru looked at him and sighed, she knew she would have to tell him eventually...but that day is not going to be today. Once Trunks let go of her arm, she took off. Trunks flew after her, being followed by Goten. She ran all the way out of the city with her superhuman speed and stopped on the outskirts. She knew Trunks and Goten were following her and sure enough both of them landed directly in front of her.

Goten looked at her, "Why do you keep running? What is your problem?" Maru looked at them.

"Really guys you don't remember me?"

"Yes, you're that waitress from the restaurant yesterday." Trunks said. Maru shook her head.

"Nope think about it. Gotenks." Both looked at her shocked at her. ***How does she know that name?*** They looked at each other then back at her only to find that she ran away, leaving dust behind.

"Trunks how would she know that, the only people that should know are the people that were there." Trunks thought about for a little while, then it him.

"Goten didn't a girl help us when we defeated that beast a few years ago?" **(A/N: In this story Broly and Cooler came after Buu. Also Trunks and Goten were 17 when they came back, I hope that is okay.)**

"Do you think that was the girl that helped us?"

"I know it's her, it has to be."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I loved her and still do. She just disappeared before I could tell her. I will make it up to her for what I said."

_Flashback_

_Trunks looked at the younger looking Maru. She was crying and he felt bad because he had made her cry. _

"_I'm sorry Maru but you can't keep getting in the way. You need to go home."_

"_Trunks I don't ever get in the way, I've always helped all of you. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you."_

"_Go home Maru, we don't need you here and leave me alone, I don't want you." Maru looked up at with her tear filled._

"_Fine, I get the point. Bye Trunksie." Maru ran off towards the mountains and disappeared. Trunks watched her go, he felt her pain his heart was breaking. *I love you Maru. You'll understand why I did this one day. I hope we meet again.* Trunks turned back to the battlefield._

"_Nice show Trunks, but where is the pretty lady going now? There is no point in running and hiding you will all die anyway."_

"_That is none of your concern, your fight is with me. This is one fight you are not going to win. Face it Cooler you time is done. Now die." Trunks lounged at Cooler and the fight was on._

_End Flashback_

Maru picked up Maya from first grade. She had a lot on her mind with Trunks coming back in her life. She knew she shouldn't have come from the mountains but in the city was where the best education was. She had been teaching Maya since she could talk and now she was smarter than everyone in her class. She had the brains being the daughter of two geniuses.

"Mommy what's wrong? You look sad."

"I'm fine baby, I was just thinking about daddy."

"Momma what was daddy like?"

"Baby, Daddy was a nice and handsome, he didn't have a tail but he was very smart. He's loving and caring and would do anything for us. He would have loved you sweety." Maru leaned over the little girl in her lap and kissed her on the forehead. "Now go take a bath and go to bed hun and I will be up there soon."

"Ok mommy." The little girl got off her mother's lap and ran up the stairs to go get ready for bed. Maru sat there deep in thought. ***I really need to tell him about my little girl. Should I tell him? Yes it is his little girl, he needs to know. Ok it's settled, I'll make it a date and tell him about our little girl.* **She was interrupted by a knock at the door, not thinking she went to open it. She could protect her little girl no matter what and she was going to. Who she seen on the other side shook her up. Trunks. Trunks was there on the other side of her door.

"Trunks what are you doing at my house? How did you find my house?" He smirked.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, I have the connections plus I really needed to talk to you." Maru rolled her eyes.

"Fine Trunks, I needed to talk to you anyway." She said a little sad, after all he was her saiyan mate and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay away from him forever.


End file.
